Bellas Diary
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: Bella's Birthday Bash from Alice was bigger than expected. Edward and Bella lose they're virginity. What will happen ninety years later?
1. Referance

Bella and Edwards Children

Nessie-Renesmee Carly Cullen (Renee&Esme,Carlisle&Charlie)

Lala-Esme Emily Swan (Esme, Emily)

Sam-Samuel Jacob Masen (Samuel, Jacob, Edwards HUman last name)

Rose-Rosalie Alice Hale (Rosalie, Alice, Rosalie's human name)

Carls-Carly Bem Swan (Carlisle&Charlie, Bella&Emmet)

Allie-Jallie Emalie Swan (Japer&Alice&Rosalie, Emmet&Rosalie)

Bambi-Bella Renee Swan (Bella, Renee)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Imprints<p>

Jake&Nessie

Jared&LaLa

Leah&Sam

Seth&Rose

Paul&Carls

Embry&Allie

Family

Charlie&Renee Swan

Sam&Emily Uley

Billy Black

Ben&Angela Chesney

Bree Tanner

Quill&Claire Atera

Jasper&Alice Cullen

Emmet&Rosalie Cullen

Carlisle&Esme Cullen

BestFriends

Jacob& Bella

Quill&Bambi

Family Friends

Aro

Caius

MArcus

Jane

Alec

Demetri

Gifts&Powers

Bella-Mental SHield

Nessie-Show thoughts through touch

Allie-See Past

Bambi-Give immortals human blessings (Pregnancy, Eating, Aging)

LaLa-Healer

Sam-Physical Shield

Carls-Make anyone laugh

Rose-Break Shields

Ben-MAnipulatate Earth


	2. August 1 2098

"Come on Bella, please! It be good to see Billy and Charlie, we haven't seen them in years. Think about how much they miss us!"

"Yeah, they're probably black eyed, dry sobbing."

We knew as long as those two were together, they were happy. He gave me those big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright, lets hit the rode."

His smile came back. My Jacob smile. My long-haired Jacob who warmed my heart with candy hearts and warm soda. I smiled at the thought. He's not my Jacob any more. Nope, I'm Edwards mate. Keeping my heart for him, when he decides to get out of the hell hole boarded up with wood. Yeah, my family holed themselves up, so they could be near me. Idiots don't even go outside, and when they do, they don't notice the stable, the athletic fields, or my fucking three story house.

Grandma Swan told me to wait when I saw her. Wait until he could believe I was alive. Until he, moved on. Until then I had seven children, 3 siblings, my parents, my uncle, and a fucking pack of werewolves to take care of. The whole pack imprinted on all my children, except for Quill and Sam. Bambi was left UN mated and alone. Like me and Bree. Except me and Bambi had our sunshine. Quill and Jake. Jake was mine and Quill was hers. My Bambi had big brown eyes, just like my human ones, my hair, my smile, my blush, my lip biting habit, everything. I wondered how Jake didn't imprint on her. Really. Or any of the pack. Jared to Esme. Leah to Sam, Seth to Rose, Paul to Carls and Embry to Jallie.

Quill and Bambi are best friends. I see Jake and I in them. My children.

Aro agreed I shouldn't use the Volturri name unless in battle unless side by side the Volturri. It tends to scare others. I use the Swan or Black name mostly. There is one name. I know is my destiny to use, but they have to come back first.

"Babe!"

"BABY!"

"Bells!" Jake brought me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Angela said we can leave now,"

"Jake how long?"

He knew what I mean. How long had I been dazed, thinking about the Cullens.

"Just forget it."

"Jacob Sunshine Black. How long?"

"Just three hours. Just pack, Need help? I'm done."

"Just the pictures from the doors."

I got into my Volvo. My shiny, black same model and year as my Edwards car. The car I was drivin' to and from school in. To the mall by Alice, to Jake by Emmet, and to my house by Esme. I was picked up by Edward on foot by Edward so I could go home. I spent five hours sleeping. In that time they hunted. When I woke up I was taken to Charlies by Alice so Charlie would think I was there all night. The moment he left at five in the morning I as taken back by Alice for one more hour of sleep. I woke up, had my human moments, was put into an out picked out by Alice, and it would be breakfast and then school. After school I was taken back home for more human moments before I would go to Charlies and make him dinner. I would then go to Jake's. After two hours of Jake's, Emmet would pick me up at the border and I would go home to prepare for my change. After two hours of bickering I'd go on my date with Edward, be drivin home by Esme, pretend to go to sleep. and start it all over again

I never spent more than twenty minutes at Charlies. We've grown together now, but ugh. The five got in the car. Back to my Edward. Bella Marie CUllen. Bella Mason Cullen. Bella Cullen. Soon, soon my love.

"Mom, tell us a story about them, please?"

"Ooh, goodies!"

"Are you sure baby?"

"I'm ready Jake, really. So this begun, when? Aw, I know. Me, Ben and Angela were eating on my first day when Emmet and Rosalie walked in. Em smiled, Rose welcomed me with venom laced in her voice. Alice and Jasper walked in. They both smiled and Alice motioned for me to join them. I gestured towards Ange and Ben and told her , Edward walked in. He smiled and looked at me with those beautiful eyes. We stared at each other all of lunch. Then he left for a while. Em and Alice were my go-to team mates in gym. I sat in Edwards seat on Fridays at lunch. Ben tried to kill me and Edward pushed the car out of the way.

"I told Carlisle how Edward saved me at the hospital. When I left Rose and Edward were yelling. Edward tried telling me he had an Adrenaline rush. My Ass. I went shopping with Angela. Something happened and Edward was my night in shining armor once again. Me and Ange left the beach where I was acquainted with my mud pie eatin' best-friend and Quilly willy here and Embry Bembry. Jake told me about the cold ones, The next day I found Baby. Then after a few inconveniences Edward and I went to prom together." Tears tried to come "That, my darlings was the last time I saw them. But it was also the night you were created."


	3. August 2 2098

Those two. I chuckled. I went in the back while Nessie drove. I watched Jake sleep. Something I love doing. I cuddled into his warmth and let Bella give me human qualities. Brown eyes, tiredness, soft skin, red blush. Jake missed this so much. I snuggled deeper as Jake held me tighter too him. I let his words keep me awake. He was talking in his sleep again. He was having a nightmare. I could tell. He was probably reliving the night I found out we were meant to be. Then I realized what he was saying.' I put my shield over him so I could see his dream.

I was at Billy's with Jake and Charlie with Renee. It was when they first got back together.

I sat down on the couch and Jake came to me.

"Bella, shush. shh... It's alright beautiful. I will take care of these seven children. They maybe hybrids, not my children, but I;ll take care of them. And you too."

He kissed my lips. A soft peck.

"What if I die!" I cried

"Bella/ YOU. WILL. NOT. DIE. I'll call the Italian bloodsuckers myself so they can change you. I'm not losing you. No. I can't."

"You won't want me. I'll have too much baggage Jake. You'll forget all about me the moment I''m changed. I'll smell different. I'll be different."

"Bellsy Baby, I'll always want you. No matter how cold you are, your mine. No one will take you away from me."

The dream went blank. I lifted my shield and cried into Jake. For what we had, what we lost, what I missed, I wanted. But he loves Ness. I started crying and wished ever so deeply my fate was with Jacob. I love him so much. He's made me fall in love with him. I just don't know anymore! I love Edward, but Jacob. He's helped me through the darkest times of my life.

Quill had woken at my sobbing and pulled me closer to him. He was one guy who knew what I was going through. I had heard it slip once while shielding him. He hugged me tighter and promised me everything would be alright. I would choose right. The only problem is, what is right.

"Quill, how is it going to be alright. I'm in love with too people. TWO! One left me pregnant, and the other loves my daughter. Quill, what do I do. How am I going to choose without breaking someone's heart! I choose Edward, I brake mine. I choose Jake, I brake mine, Edwards, Jake's and Nessie's. Quill! Help me! HOW DO I CHOOSE!"

"Bella, you have to think about this. If things had gone differently, Ness hadn't been Jakes imprint, would you and Jake still be together? Or would it'd crashed and burned with so many kids. Then think about if Edward hadn't left you. Would you still be together?"

"Thanks Quill. You've always been able to cheer me up. Even when we were little. You always throw the best sleepovers. Can we have one? Just our crew. You, Me, Jake, Embry, Seth and Leah? I miss those days. Bella can put the power on me so I can eat. We can eat greasy pizza, watch cartoon movies, everything! What we used to do when we were little. It be the six of us, Harry, Billy and Charlie can get drunk, Sue and Renee can talk, just like old days?"

"At Billy's house?"

"Yes. It can be just like the old days. On Friday, we can eat greasy pizza, hamburgers and watch cartoon movies and Saturday we can all go camping."

"That sounds awesome Belly Bear."

"Quill! Stop stealing' my girl!" Jake said

I crawled back over to him and cuddled into his chest.

"We're gonna have a sleep over Jake! Just like the old days!"

"We get to eat greasy food and watch cartoon movies! And go camping!"

"Yes. That was the idea."

"Bells, I cant wait. Who's all coming?"

"Me,you, Quill, Embry, Seth and , Harry, Sue, Renee, Charlie, and Billy."

"Our dads our gonna get drunk and our moms are gonna gossip?"

"Just like the old days."

"I can't wait!" Jake put on his brightest smile in the whole world.

We were at the house by the end of this conversation. It looked wonderful. 3 stories above ground and 10 stories bellow. 31 bedrooms in all. 11 on the third, the family quarters, 10 on the second where the Cullens sleep when we cross our paths. and 10 on the first where the Volturri sleep when they come to visit. We spend most of our time in the basement floors though. Going down, we have the Library. Millions of book shelves,60 laptops for all of our family, Every movie, C.D, or magazine you can think of and all of the first copies of books. The music floor. We had 2 grand pianos, one white, one black, 4 acoustic and 3 electric guitars, 2 keyboards, 2 microphones and a stage for out dancers. Ness and Rose bring the hottest moves to this room, and perfect them. I tried to learn from them, but my god damn clumsiness followed me into this life. This wonderful but dreadful life, where I have my children and best-friends at my side, but no Edward, no Cullens for that matter. I missed them so much and I needed them like no tomorrow. But before that I need to figure this shit ass stuff out. Do I miss Jake? Do I miss Edward? WHAT THE HELL DO I WANT! That's the damn question. Do I want a best-friend as a lover? Or flowers to breather?

I sat down on the stage. I thought hard about what Quill said. I closed my eyes, and I imagined Edward never left. I saw us and the family. Edward and I were sitting next to each other next to Emmet and Rose. Rose and I were looking through the kids books of they're first 7 years. Of me and Edward on our first hunt. It looked like we were in the U.K. Jake,and the pack were there too. So, Jake would still be in my life. Thank the heavens.

So we'd have the best life in the world. I smiled inwardly. Then I imagined Jake hadn't imprinted on Renesmee. I saw me and my kids, sitting around. Then Ness asked "Mom, when's the pack getting here?" "Five minutes Ness. You and mom better go. Jake's coming." Allie said. My bottom lip quivered. "With who?" I asked, whispering "Mom, he, he, he, he's imprinted." I saw myself ready to fight. THIS BITCH STOLE HIM FROM ME! He's gonna stop aging, out of my life. "No." I said "I'm not leaving. Jake is my best-friend and he deserves a friend to support him 110%." I got up and walked to the door and was attacked by 5 wolves.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Quill said

"You too." I said and looked at Jake. He had his arm wrapped around someone's waist. That someone, was beautiful. More beautiful than I could ever be.

"Jake. I'm so-" I began

"No your not. I know Bells. I'm so sor-"

"Don't be Jake, I knew-"

"No. We thought you were my-"

"It doesn't matter. Your still my best-"

"Brother. I'm still you brother and your still my sister and sun/"

"Nothings changed."

"Except now I have to,"

"HELL NO! YOU WILL NOT! I'll do it myself Jacob!" Billy walked out, clearly pissed off.

"But dad,"

"NO GOD DAMN ASS! You get your ass with the pack, the girls will sit on your ass. I'll have your mother restrain you!"

I opened my eyes. We wouldn't be together. I'd be with Edward. I smiled and said "Thanks Quill!" Knowing he heard me

I walked down to the next floor, to the offices. I smiled, Jake was across from mine, Edward was next to me and MIss Pixie was on the otherside of me. Below me was none other than Emmet. I remembered when I built it. I clearly stated I needed to be in close prokimity to the four. I made my way to the garage to get Jake, and to see how our baby was.

"Just two more repairs, a nice re-leather, a wash, re paint and wax and shes all good." He said, knowing what I came here for.

"Alright, now come on, we have to get our stuff ready. We're gonna haul ass. Go get your 4X4. We're going to need it. Pack some food for the camping trip and some rods. As long as we used to do it, we bring it. I'll get the boys and Lea- Lea rounded up and we have to bring Bella. She'll use the power to make us leeches eat. So, get to packing. I'll go get some hiking boots at the store. We're gonna haul some ass over there." I said As I walked out

Bella went back and we were all moving the furniture around so we could make a fortress. I remodeled Billy's house a while back. I knocked down the bathrooms except one of course, the kitchen had been remodeled to momma Sara's liking, and now there was only 1 bedroom really. I knocked down most of the walls to make a larger living room. I got him a big movie theater TV and a lot of new couches. Right now Jake and Billy were moving the furniture to back up against the walls while Leah and Seth reunite with Sue and Harry while I was reuniting with my mom and dad.

"Bells, your ass calls next time!" Charlie said sternly after I hugged him

'of course dad. Now, go help Billy and Jake. I'll go get some stuff for you three daddy bears." I laughed as Sarah and I went into the closet.

I grabbed some twinkly lights, blankets and the sleeping bags. I saw the sleeping bags and remembered instantly.

"Momma, you kept um after all these years?" I asked when I saw that she had Lea's and My Barby bags, Seth's transformer bag, Quills batman bag, Embry's Spider man bag, and to my wonder, Jake's Daffy bag.

" I knew you'd need one of these soon, so I stitched 'em up too."

"T hank's momma." I said before hugging her.

She grabbed the men blankets for the couches and some twinkly lights and we walked out to the living room. I put the sleeping bags in a circle around the TV and put about a hundred pillows for back support around them. I put the twinkly lights around us to mark the kids area. I tossed a phone and a number to a pizza and burger place to Billy and went to the outside freezer to grab the Rainer. I don't know how those three men can bathe in this shit's. It's like the Holy Grail to them. Although I'd never understand these men, I grabbed the barrels and called Jake out for help.

He grabbed six and I grabbed seven and Seth went out to grab one more. We put it around the coffee table with a few glasses and some fruit, just in case they wanted something different. Although I knew what it would lead too. Billy would write down how to get Charlie wound up in the morning and hide it in his pocket before he got drunk. Then he'd convince the 2 to put the fruit in there mouths for a black mail picture. I chuckled and hugged BIilly before touching his hand to tell him I knew what he was up to.

Billy was able to converse with another thought when one touched his palm. Charlie could sense when one was bad and Harry, Harry could fucking make you feel like your drowning. Its like Jane and Alec's ability. He thought something, smiled and looked into ones eyes and boom the pain happens. Billy replied silently

'Don't tell the ole man chief as Jake would put it." And chuckled before kissing me on the cheek.

I went back to the movie theater and slipped in the DVD for all our favorite cartoons. It was chock full with Garfield, Smurfs, Snorks, Winx, Maisey, all that stuff. We Had it in order like, the whole thing of Garfield, then Smurfs. I already planned it out with Leah, we'd watch this firsst, then the boys would go run for a while to calm there nerves, which is when we'd watch the girly girl shows and do girl stuff, then the boys would be back when dinner was delivered, we'd watch all the shows with real people in them that we'd like, like Ants, Ridiculousness, Shake it Up (Which surprisingly Quill put on), Teen Wolf. Then we'd watch Comedies, Family Movies, then Scary movies. Then we'd plan for camping, such as what we'll do, where we'll go and when we'd go fishing. After that we'd laugh at the men antics and then we'd go over real quick to visit Sam and Emily before we went to sleep.

Well, Before they went to sleep.

I laughed as Garfield threw away the Accordion and it came right back to the house from the garbage.

"That is just utterly stupid. I have know idea how the HELL the dog can stand that! He is NOT a pedigree like me. I am utterly disgusted." Quill stuck up his nose

"Yes Quill, sure your a pedigree." I said

" I am. Both of my parents are from this very reservation."

"WRONG! Your mother was part Pale face dumb ass!"

"No. My grand parents are tan."

"No, your mother grew a tan. She had no idea about our legends dumb ass."

"Lets ask billy then Bella."

"Dad?" I said, knowing this would cause hell.

"Well, cousin, Your mother, my aunt, is part pale face."

"WHAT! So, this means, I am Bells uncle?"

"In a way, yes."

"Damn it! I'm a pale face!"

I laughed at his mental cursing himself

"The only pedigrees I know are Seth, Leah and Jake. I am not. I am born a flapping human drinker and raised a animal drinker. So you, Embry and I are on the same page."

"Bella doll, mind shielding' me?" Embry asked

I shield him and he told me his idea. Battle of the Pedigree and Mutts!

I unshielded him and have him a thumbs up. Looks like Charlie,Renee and Billy are on our side and Sarah, Harry and Sue are on their side.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" We hear someone yell, someone I recognized as Sam.

We ran outside to find Sam and Emily tapping they're feet at us.

"Yo, bro whats up?" Jake said

"You're home and you dare not tell me!" Emily fired

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Emily! We were coming before nappy time."

"Oh sure."

"We were. I, Bells Swan solemnly swear."

"That's not who you are on this reservation."

"I, Bells Black, solemnly swear."

Jake came and slicked his arm around me.

I flung him off. Emily smiled

"Well, we're having a battle 's the battle of Pedigrees and Mutts! We need two judges. We start tomorrow but we need to decide what kind of battle this will be."

"Easy, paintball."

We all smiled and caught up.


	4. August 3 2098

Today we were preparing for battle. We were using our tree houses that ran along the top of the trees. Our base would be in Forks, they're on the reservation. There are tiny forts along the trees that connect that we can climb in and out of. Emily and Sam went and stocked the bases with food, water, paint guns, gear, paint cans, and blue prints of the forest. All the forts had gear, cans and paint guns. We had to chose colors for our team bases, to mark the base. We chose black.

The rules, made by Sam, go like this. The game goes till midnight tonight, starting at 3. 30 minutes. Everyone plays till midnight. Once your gear is completely splattered, you change and put it in a bag. Whichever team has the least gear, wins. Every player has its own color, mine was purple. If you go in a fort, you have to mark your color with a stripe from a can. You make no allies. If it comes a tie, we sleep, and bring in the family. We knew we'd have Alie, Claire, Bella and Ange off the bat. The rest, we're unsure of. we know Ness, Sam, Rose, Ben and Bree would join then. Jared would probably be a double agent, despite the rules.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing all black. I put on a black short sleeve shirt with red music notes, black sweats and black chucks. I had dyed my hair black to match everyone else, and it would stay till tomorrow, and put it in a sloppy bun at the top of my head. I wore black sunglasses. Everyone had the same get up in the forts, 20 each. I got my gun and loaded it with purple paint. I looked at my parents who were loading they're with blue and green.

Quill, decide to gave two colors. Two very hideous colors. _Orange and Eggplant._ He is absolutely crazy. Embry was using a neon pink and Sarah was using red. We all nodded at each other and went over the blue prints.

"Quill. You run at all costs, unless to change. Hide in the northern perimeter or the base. Embry, you take the fort at the old treaty line. Momma Sarah, take the one closest to they're base,you'll catch Seth after the first ten minutes. He is the sacrifice for they're team, as always. Dad, you take the fort closest to the western perimeter. Mom, wherever you catch the most wolf stank, that's your fort."

"Where are you baby doll?" Embry asked

"I'm going to run and hide in the southern perimeter, closest to they're house."

Everyone nodded and sealed the paint cans. I grabbed a black spray can and got on the roof of the base. I wrote Mutts on the side with the black and handed Quill a red can to mark the bottom of the ground, marking our base, where they may not touch us. I knew Seth was the sacrifice because the youngest is ALWAYS the sacrifice. That's why Quill is ours. Only 103 years old! Sam howled, saying the name of three.

Quill and I walked out first. We waited until I heard someone on the other team running. I nodded my head and we ran. I jumped in the tree to dodge a platter. I aimed my gun at the person coming to look in the trees. Billy. I shot my purple paint right at his chest and watched it splatter among his shirt. I climbed as fast as I could to the top of the tree to yell the first hit.

"I, Bells, got the first hit to Billy!" I yelled and stared at him, now an ant to the human eye, putting his fist in the air.

"Bella! SPIRITS!" he yelled to me

I smiled and said " I love you!" and started running to they're house. I got they're in record time and jumped to the roof. I looked in through the sky window and saw Edward. My un-beating heart skipped a beat. He was making music. I smiled and whispered "I love you.". He looked up and I knew he got over me. He moved on. He was playing. He blinked his eyes. I waved and smiled.

"It can't be." he said

I nodded my head. I heard foot steps, I could clearly make out as Jake. I aimed my gun where they were coming from. He stepped out and dropped his gun. He was just being a best-friend.

"Go, go Bella. Be free." he said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Jake, you think I'm leaving?"

He nodded his head and I aimed my gun.

"Your not getting rid of me that easy." I said as I pressed the trigger, over and over again. He was soon, head to toe covered in purple, wet paint.

He smiled and said, "it's on." I jumped off the ruff and knew what to do. Esme would just have to fix her home. I ran through the walls and said "Wouldn't of believed me." and it was to the both of them.

I ran inside and hid behind Emmet. He was wearing black, he could play with Allie bear. He was looking around like what the hell. I smiled at his reaction and said "Miss me?"

He nodded his head and leaped on top of me. Jake walked in just then.

"Bells, this isn't your base."

"Yes, but it happens to be Esme's home and you won't ruin it. Ness won't talk to you till next month."

He slowly understood and backed away slowly.

"Hey! Take Alice with you!" I said chucking the pixie that had come barreling at me, clad in black.

"NO!" she screamed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"You put me down mutt! I want to talk to my sister!"

I waved and said "Be nice" to the both of them.

"Emmet, Edward, care to play on my side? Jasper, go play with Allie bear, they'll give you the run down."

"Hell yeah baby sis!" he boomed and ruffled my hair. He picked me up and spun me in circles, making me feel like a ballerina.

The games begin.


	5. August 3 2098,

I ran through the woods and to the fort. It wasa easy to find, as I knew the scent of my team members, mom, dad, mommah Sarah, Quill and Embry.

I jumpred on the branches, using them as steps and was soon at the little village of huts that was our base.

I walked in the base and quickly got two of my favorite Cullen men some paint and guns.

I told them the rules and told Em to go with Quill.

I got down, took my lover's hand and we ran. I had two guns over my shoulder, one in my hand. Edward had a revolver type paint gun and was on guard.

I heard Billy and Harry's heavy footsteps.

"Shit. Follow me, love." I said, jumping into the trees and going a little ways back.

He took up residence in Billy and Harry's mind.

"You ate that shit, damn, Bill, more Ephriam in ya then your ma." Harry said

"Awww... Quit your gabberring, lucky Charlies not scoutin' cuz you woulda been pelted with paint. He takes after my mother for your information!" Billy bickered back

"But, your mom HATED Charlie."

"No, she didn't, it was a constant bickerin' between the two 'cuz my mom liked Elvis and Charlie liked the Beatles."

"Wow, what are you two leeches doin' in the woods where the wolves are." some one said

I immediatly jumped down, Edward following and stood infront of my father figures.

"What's a mutt like YOU, doin' threaten' your Alpha's beta and uncle in law?" I spat, venom full in my voice

"What ya talking 'bout parasite? We ain't from Quilette, we're the Makah wolves."

"This isn't your jurisdiction, shifter. I suggest you leave. Two covens, and two packs take up residence in this Forks and La Push area." Edward said calmly

"Ohh, big whoopdy do! We can take on a bunch of leeches, and byyour eyes, your the weak ones who don't feed on humans." 

"Yes, which is why we're not bothered by my family, the Quilettes, it's a treaty. Your Alpha leads you horriblly! My little brother is better than yours!"

"Oh, but I believe you have our dear great great uncle Embry."

"Bull SHIT!"" I yelled

"WHy?"

"Your not pale, Embry is a pale face too, EMbry doessn't want any connection to his mother, so leave. He is my son, and my brother. He imprinted on my daughter. He is my best friends closest friend besides me and my daughter."

At the word imprint they started backing away, very slowly.

"GET! Shoo! If your going to take to that big clumsy form of yours, get away from my family and my house! Shoo ya morons!" A very beautiful voice said

I turned to be met with Rose, dressed in black, paint gun in hand.

"Esme is playing with the pure's. Carlisle is judging." she said

I ran over to the one who was always telling me the truth, never a lie. I hugged her tightly.

"Never leave again! I need someone to tell me the truth! Please! Tell me what you think about me!" I said in 15 seconds

"Well, your caked in paint, your hugging someone you should hate, your giving in to Edward to easy, you smell like wolf, you have a motherly glow to you, your more beautiful than me, you have your brown eyes, your 108 years old, And we all missed you and you have a big house with all the money you get, you changed your family so they wouldn't have to lose you, AND, I fucking swear your a momma." She said

"Thank you. I am, Rosie, my babies are beautiful, some look like Esme, some like Renee, some you, some Edward, some Alice, some Sarah, and one is the splitting image of my human self, unfortunatlly."

"BELLA!" Edward yelled

"Yes, my lovw?" I asked, innocent

"CHILDREN! WHO AND WHY'D YOU LEAVE HIM SO YALL CAN LIVE FOREVER! WHY DO THEY LOOK LIKE US!"

"Umm, you, you, you and you. But, you left me, so yeas shitlock." I snapped at him

This was what got me pissed! WHen he goes oin and on! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY SAFETY! YOUR NOT A MONSTER!

Rose snickered while Emmet smiled.

"YOU! I told you once, all those damn years ago, when you left me!

I DON'T WANT MY SOUL WITHOUT YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT! I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER! I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU KISSED MY HEAD, LIED TO ME THAT YOU NEEDED TO MOVE ON! IT WAS ABOUT MY SOUL! MY SAFETY!

I TOLD YOU WHILE I WAS RUNNING AFTER YOU, WHICH MESSED UP OUR LITTLE LOVELIES! THEY TURNED FULL VAMPIRE WHEN THEY STOPPED AGING, BECAUSE I RAN AFTER YOU! I TOLD YOU IN ALL THE LETTERS I WROTE YOU! THAT NEVER GOT TO YOU! I TOLD YOU WHEN GRANDMA SWAN TOLD ME WHY YOU LEFT WHEN I WAS CHANGED! I TOLD YOU THE MOMENT I WOKE UP FROM HE CHANGE! I TOLD YOU AFTER I DRAINED MY FIRST MOUNTAIN LION! I TOLD YOU WHEN I STARTED COMPSING! I TOLD YOU WHEN I BUILT THIS HOUSE! I TOLD YOU WHEN JAKE IMPRINTED ON OUR DAUGHTER! I TOLD YOU WHEN I THOUGHT WHO TO CHOOSE YOU OR JAKE!

I CHOSE YOU! YOU! AND YOU KEFT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AFTER YOU LEFT? HUH? WOULD YOU LIKE TOO! WELL, HERE! i SAT DOWN IN MY HOSPITLE BED IN THE CASTLE AT VOLTERRA, ARO FED ME BLOOD THROUGH A TUBE! MARCUS! MY FAVORITE KING, HE SAT BY MY BED WITH DIDYME, JANE, ALEC, HEIDI AND GIONNA! DEMETRI COULDN'T EVEN COME IN MY ROOM, HE WAS TOO SCARED OF WHAT I LOOKED LIKE! I TURNED INTO A SHELL! EDWARD! PLEASE, DON'T TELL ME I LEFT JUST TO LIVE FOREVER!

I TURNED BECAUSE OF YOU, BECAUSE OF ALICE, ROSE, EMMET, JASPER, ESME, CARLISLE, JAKE, PAUL, JARED, QUILL, EMBRY, JAKE, SETH, LEAH, SAM, SAMMI, LALA, NESS, BAMBI, CLAIRE, ALLIE, CARLS, ROSIE, CHARLIE, RENEE, BILLY, SARAH, HARRY, SUE, EMILY! I DECIDED!

I NEED THIS LIFE LIKE EMMET NEEDS ME TO STOP YELLING!"

Emmet smiled as i stopped yelling, he was about to kill Edward himself.

"I felt safer with you guys, Edward, felt at home. i never felt more at home, not even with our children." i said quiter, mumling this time

"I didn't believe it at first. i ran around your house, going burserk. I looked in Carlisle's books, he threw them all away, you know. He couldn't be a docter if he couldn't save his daughter. Do you know, how hard it was to be so close, but so far away? You boarding yourself in that house, I cried for days. No one looked outside, no one found me.

I wandered around your house, making you guys notice me, Edward. It didn't work. You thought I was a ghost. I tried for years after becoming a vampire, trying to get Emmmet and Jasper to play video games with me. Do you know what I got? 'Please, ghost Bella, stop haunting us.. We miss the real Bells enough, we don't need your help. She was our little sister we had to protect from Mike, Eric and Ben. Please, stop.'

I tried to get Alice to go to the mall with me 'Hallusination Bella, I know my sister is hurt,I know. But the Volturri will hurt her if we go near her. It be nice going shopping with her, her buying a pair of black sweat pants, a black hoodie vest, uggs and a white long sleeve. Instead of a nive Jimmy Choo set.'.

Trying to get Esme to cook- 'STOP! STOP REMINDING ME OF MY FAAVORITE DAUGHTER YOU MIRAGE!'

Try o get Carlisle to look at my unusual immune ness to human blood 'Stop reminding me of what my dearest daughter would be like.'

Try to get Rose to make fun of Jake's smell 'Don't remind me of my sister. She hung out with wolves too. Why are you here, anyway, ghost?'. But the worst, was you.

I tried to get you to play piano, look in my eyes and kiss me god damn it! You never said anything. Just sobbed ;My Bella, my love, why oh why! I need you back! Why am I a vampire! Why aren't I human for you?'

I hurt Edward, all over when you said that. Your perfect the way you are, and I don't want you to change. I want you like that,because I love you like that. You don't need to have green eyes and eat food to win my heart. Your a gentleman, a gentle man I'm in love with Edward. You are my superhero."

He st down on the ground.

"Why! Why do you love me?" He asked

"Because, you loved me enough, didn't even know me, enough to just ingnore my scent. You said Hello, first. Because you kept the bad guys away from me, you introduced me to a wonder family that I would love un conditionally. Because, your interested in what I have to say, when my safety isn't concerned. Because, your a gentle man. YOur a superhero. You were always sure to be yourself around me, but still not enough to massacre the whole twon. Edward, there were so many things I'd never have done without you. I'd never know how to dance, play piano, play baseball, hunt, act human, without you. You gave me 7 beautiful children Edward, 6 more following that, because of the imprint. You, you have no idea. "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You made a mistake, and a mistake can be fixed. Especially when a wonderful man is fixing it."

He got up and I stumbled over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I'm irrovociablly in love you and will always be." I said

"I'm irrovociablly in loce with you and will never leave untill you order me away.." Edward said back

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"I know, you want to see them, but we have to play paint ball first. I'm not bad because I'm a mutt!" I said

I stood flat and walked over to Em and Rose.

"Em, Rose, act like Nomads 'round here. Have fun, Em, you know the rules." I said before turning away

"Alright Edward, let's play!" I said excitedly.

I ran to the La Push border, and there I found them. Billy, Harry, Sue and Esme were all sitting around a table.

No one had they're guns near them.

"Tsk, Tsk." I said

"You oldies. I thought with your years you'd be wiser than two love struck teens." Embry came from behind a bush

"Especially some that just got into an argument." Quill jumped out

"A very one sided argument." Momma Sarah came out

"Bill, Harry, thought I taught you better." Charlie jumped down from a tree holding Mom's hand

"Bella, you wouldnt dare! I am your mom!" Esme scolded from her seat

"All's fair in the batlle of mutts and pedigrees." I said before aiming my gun

I pressed the trigger five times, cladding my mom in purple paint. Not a spot was left un touched, and she much ressembled Jake.

Embry had gotten Harry, Quill Sue, Charlie and Sarah Billy.

"That's what you get fo gossipin' and makin' Jake ya captain!" I yelled from my perch in a tree.

"Now, lets find my sister, she is probally with Jake." Edward said

"You go find her, I'm after Leah and Seth." I said and dropped to the ground.

I an and ran, following the scent of my son and daughter in law. I soon found them in the western fort. They were just loading up. I splattered the both of them in one shot. They got me though. My but was now yellow, my back now blue.

"SPIRITS!" Leah yelled

"BITCH!" I yelled back

She knew it was true, too. She was a female dog. I find it funny, actually.

I found Billy and Harry, walking around, on guard now.

"Hi, my dearest uncles." I said cheerfully before splattering in purple. Billy now had a splattered bbut, back, chest, hat and shoes. Harry, a stomack, glasses, thigh and back.

I ran back and then soon got hit with a deep green can. I was covered head to toe. This could only mean one mutt. Jacob Black and Alice Cullen.

"ALICE! JACOB!" I yelled before hopping in a fort to change.

I changed, switched guns, stiped, and left.

"That was my first change you guys." I said, evil Bella coming out

"Shit. God of war." I heard a mutter

"What!" Alice screeched

"Bella is like Jasper, the goddes of war, hence the princessa of Volterra, Jasper is the prince, therefore if the thrown is ever given up, they, they're mates and a third of choice will rule."

"Ooohh! Cool!" she said

"Not right now." I laughed, sneaking behind her.

I twirled my finger in her hair.

"Aww, mu helpless fashion pixie. My Lady Alice. That's who you are, you know. My Lady. Your Royalty, Prince's mate. But, my Alice, was it you who came up with the idea of pouring a WHOLE can of paint on Jimmy Choo sneakers, Guuci Glasses, Victoria Secrets lace tee, and Indian fabric sweat pants? Let's not mention my George Milano hat I had from, the 'before' prom night? Have you had a change of style my lady?"

Her lips trebled. I had found her weakness.

I splattered her head to toe while she thought about the labels she'd disgraced. Jake, was beyond pissed.

"You did it to them, too." He said

"Well, my team bumgarded them. I got my mommy Esme. She smiled through it though. I got Lea and Seth too, brother, son, Sun?" I said while splattering him with paint also.

I jumped from the fort and ran to my base. I found Edward sitting in the hammock chair.

"My love." I greetted him

"What's the stat?" Emmet asked, coming from the bathroom

"They're all still down there. They didn't bomb Bella because she'd go into killing Goddes mode. Jazz, he saw her what she did to Allie, and decided to stay away."

"WHAT! THEY'RE DOWN THERE!" I yelled

II jumped out of base and onto a tree. Sure enough, the pedigrees, all of them, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Seth, Leah, Esme, Sue, Harry and Billy were all standing there.

I got out my mental shield and blocked Alice from seeing the future of us.

I pointed to spots where the two would stand with guns and cans full of paint. I would go on top of the fort and throw paint filled water baloons at them.

I grabbed the pre- filled purple water baloons with paint in them and put them in five buckets each. I jumped to the top, Emmet and Edward into there positions.

We trew them. I'd rip the tie f baloon down like a grenade and throw them, they landed ever where on anyones body. Emmet had poured two cans on Jake, Jazz and a couple on Seth. The pedigrees were soon covered with purple, lime green, and emerald green paint.

"It's 11:30! We have half an hour left people!" Alice yelled


End file.
